In a manner of speaking
by Cherrie
Summary: HxH pairs summarized by the characters in a few words...


I'm currently taking a break from fanfiction writing. Either that or I'm still not done worshipping the ground Draco Malfoy walks on (don't ask -.-').

Anyway, this isn't a fanfic actually. Just a short something to pass time by. A summarization of different HxH pairings through the words of the character themselves. The idea isn't original. Inspiration came from Anomay's "Gravitation Pairings at a Glance" (http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1061171). The author said that the idea wasn't hers either. Just see her work to find out ^^; 

Hunter X Hunter is owned by Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi. I'm not earning anything (besides sore fingers) in doing this.

* * * * *

**Gon x Killua**

Gon: I love Killua because he's my best friend! *hearty grin*  
Killua: You know, you won't get anything from someone as innocent as Gon, so you better get the hell away from us now *shoos yaoi fans away* 

**Leorio x Kurapika**

Kurapika: Hey Leorio, ever heard of Beauty and the Beast? *innocent smile*  
Leorio: *glares* What are YOU getting at!?

**Hisoka x Illumi**

Hisoka: *glomps Illumi* Illumi is my favorite friend~! *heart*  
Illumi: I'm your only friend, Hisoka.  
Hisoka: And he understands me more than anyone else~! *heart heart*  
Illumi: Understand...? Whoever said anything about understanding?  
Hisoka: And he comes to me whenever I need his help~! *heart heart heart*  
Illumi: ...Am I noticing an unfair, one-sided thing here?  
Hisoka: Er...probably your karma for turning down your family's requirement for an heir.   
Illumi: Who can blame me? I'm far prettier than my supposed girlfriends...*flips hair dramatically*

**Gon x Karuto**

Karuto: When I saw Gon-san being chased by our caretaker, I found the need to save him. *blushes* And he's always very nice even if he never talked to me. Our servants told me so.  
Gon: *sweatdrops*  
Karuto: I think...I'm in love with Gon-san.  
Gon: I thought you hate me for taking Killua away?  
Karuto: Do you like my kimono? ^_^

**Kurapika x Neon**

Neon: Oooh! Pink sandals! Kurapika, buy this for me! *bounces some more*  
Kurapika: Uh...right.  
Neon: Ooh! Bears! And bracelets! Pretty necklace~! *bounce bounce bounce*  
Kurapika: .......... //Where are the other bodyguards when I need them?//  
Neon: *squeals* Yay, this is so much fun, ne Kurapika? Ooh, ooh! I remember this thing that happened while Daddy was in those auctions...  
*30 minutes after*  
Neon: ...and then she just turned around, and said she didn't recognize me! Would you believe that? *insert perky laughter here*  
Kurapika: *tattered, ragged, and all other things that oppose the meaning of decent* My... cellphone... must... get to... other... bodyguards...!!!

**Illumi x Killua**

Killua: Aniki loves me...Aniki is always there for me...Aniki will take care of me and will protect me from bad people...  
Gon: But your aniki IS the bad guy, Killua!  
Illumi: *elbows Gon* Shut up, kid, you're ruining the mood.

**Hisoka x Gon**

Hisoka: Gon-chan is very interesting. He makes my desire to kill very strong.  
Gon: But didn't you save my life more than once?   
Hisoka: Ah...momentary insanity, Gon-chan ^_^  
Killua: *rolls eyes* You're always insane. 

**Hisoka x Kurapika**

Kurapika: *bursts out laughing* Me...and that...*snickers*...clown...*laughs* Right...good one! *rolls over on the floor, poise and all forgotten*  
Hisoka: *scowls* Gon became my target for a reason, you know.

**Kuroro x Pakunoda**

Paku: My loyalty is for Kuroro. I will give up even the Geneiryodan just for him. He's been my friend, mentor, and secret love after all these years. I wonder if he feels the same way?  
Kuroro: Paku, I...wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?  
Paku: Yeah, and you didn't attend my burial. *glares* Now, back to the subject...

**Kuroro x Kurapika**

Kurapika: You killed my loved ones! I can never forgive you, you son of a b*tch!  
Kuroro: Oh. Down to name-calling now, huh? Very well, *brat*.  
Kurapika: Dumbass!  
Kuroro: Lunatic!  
*5 hours later*  
Kuroro: Uhm...*glances at dictionary* Git! Hey, did you know that was British for a nasty person? ^_^  
Kurapika: *sweatdrops* I don't care, Kuroro. Anyway...Nincompoop!  
Kuroro: Hey, you know, you could've said 'fool', it's the same thing ^_^  
Kurapika: Put that dictionary down, cheater!

**Hisoka x Machi**

Hisoka: Come on, Machi! One date, that's all I ask! *tearful eyes*  
Machi: How many times have I told you that I don't date with mad, perverted, pedophilic asses, Hisoka?  
Hisoka: Uhm...*counts* Since we've met, that's approximately...four hundred fifty-eight times.   
Machi: *nods impatiently* So...?  
Hisoka: So...what's your point? 

**Shalnark x Shizuku**

Shalnark: Shizuku-chan, we've been working together for years now. I think it's time for me to say that...I love you.  
Shizuku: *blinks* Oh...oh! Right...thank you! Er...what's your name again?  
Shalnark: Uh...Shalnark.  
Shizuku: Oh yes! I remember now. I love you too, Shalnark-kun! *hugs*   
Shalnark: //I know I should be happy, but why do I have the feeling that I should be suspicious?//  
Shizuku: ^_^

**Kurapika x Gon**

Gon: *blinks*  
Kurapika: *glares* Whosoever dares soil Gon's mind will feel my wrath...*eyes turn red*  
Gon: Yay, go Kurapika-san~! *throws confetti* //Even if I know zip about what you're talking about ^_^//

**Kurapika x Killua**

Kurapika: Mind you, I consider Killua as a brother. To have something more than friendship would feel like a sin.  
Killua: Uhm...*glances at Illumi but says nothing*  
Kurapika: *saw Killua anyway* Don't even think about it, Killua. I'm not as sadistic as your real brother to engage in incest.   
Killua: Hehe, I didn't say anything! =^______^=

**Phinx x Pakunoda**

Phinx: No offense but...I intended to have a child with a dainty nose.  
Paku: *insulted* Hah! Like I'd want a kid with no eyebrows! You do know that with what you said, you can't be with Nobunaga either?  
Phinx: Who the &*#^ said we're a *^%@)# item anyway!?

**Phinx x Feitan**

Phinx: A bit on the small side, but I'm tall anyway. At least you have a cute nose.  
Feitan: *sweatdrops* Anou, I never really believed in ghosts, but just in case Paku comes back, tell her I'm innocent.   
Phinx: What? It's true!  
Feitan: Idiot. I'm not going to get shot because of you!

**Kuroro x Machi**

Machi: I will only be loyal to my Danchou. He's the only one who earned my respect. His words are wise, well thought of reasonable.  
Kuroro: Hey, Machi. I heard our new member's hitting on you. How is it?  
Machi: Aw, come on, not you too!?!?

**Hisoka x Kuroro**

Kuroro: I thought you liked Machi?  
Hisoka: Yeah. And I also like Illumi, Gon and Kurapika. Who says I can't add you to the list?  
Kuroro: That's a very lame reason, Hisoka.  
Hisoka: I know ^_^ So anyway, I heard you know how to use tarot cards? ^_____________^

**Kuroro x Illumi**

Illumi: ..........  
Kuroro: You do realize that by helping Hisoka, you just betrayed me?  
Illumi: But still! That's not a reason to not pay me for my past services. Do you know how difficult it is to go through the Mafia security?  
Kuroro: You're a professional, it shouldn't be a problem to you.  
Illumi: Look, buddy. We can go on and on. Just pay up and get this over with.  
Kuroro: I went into a 2-day marathon arguing with Kurapika. What makes you think I won't do the same for you?  
Illumi: //And I thought Hisoka was difficult...//

**Kuroro x Neon**

Neon: Oooh! And have I told you about that time when Daddy brought me to this amusement park and the bump cars broke? Well, it's like this, you see...  
Kuroro: //How did I get myself into this?//  
Kurapika: *pulls chain jail tighter around Kuroro's neck* Be a good boy and play nicely with Neon-san, okay? *insert sadistic grin here*

* * * * *

Did I miss a pair? Oookay, the result of insomnia. But I had fun writing this. I'd love to hear comments though, do cheer up a distressed child ^^;


End file.
